CIA Agent or Crowned Prince?
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: After Sands is assigned to protect the presidents daughter, his past catches up to him. A past far removed from the sadstic CIA agent. Sands is in fact royalty, Spanish royalty to boot. Now he must deal with his past. CIA agent or is he the crowned prince
1. The assignment

CIA AGENT OR CROWNED PRINCE

Chapter one: the assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own the gorgeous Sands; believe me I seriously do wish I did. I do not claim to own him either please do not sue me. I am only playing with him and promise to return him to his owner Robert Rodriguez and Troublemaker studios when I've had my fun. I own the original characters. This disclaimer applies to all the up and coming chapters.

Agent Sheldon Jeffery Sands grumbled under his breath as he made his way towards his superior's office, agent Geraldine Quinton, better known as Geri.

Sands was not happy in the least, he for once wanted a break, yes very unlike him. But usually Sands was not in the position where he was recovering after recently having his eyes and his sight restored to him.

He spent the last five months going through intense therapy to help restore is eye sight once the operation to give him a new set of eyes had been completed.

Luckily for Sands the mad doctor had not completed the procedure meaning it was easier to fill in those hollow sockets with a brand new set of eyes.

Now six months later he was now able to see, being aided by glasses and contact lenses. Sands favoured the contacts over the glasses any day. But unfortunately for Sands he had been made to wait five months before he had been allowed to introduce contacts into the mix.

The CIA surgeon had insisted Sands was to give the procedure five months to settle before using contacts. And much to Sands delight he would be getting those lovely contacts that day. He could not wait.

He had returned from Mexico six months ago with no eyes of any description. The Barillo cartel had ordered a psycho excuse for a doctor, or more like a mad scientist without the scientific part but the mad part down no doubt. Ordered him to drill out his eyes with a creation of the doctors very own, a cross between a corkscrew made into a make shift drill.

Barillo after his daughter had betrayed Sands; claimed he had only seen too much, and what he did was not worth dieing over. That they were going to see it that he never saw too much again.

Sands knocked on the office door leading into his superior officer's office. He entered when a feminine voice told him to enter.

He took the seat that was offered to him and asked "so Geri what do I owe the grand pleasure of this meeting beside the lovely doctor Crane giving me those lenses I've waited five fucking months for?"

Said doctor shook her head in amusement, even after everything that had happened to him, he was still live and kicking in his usual sarcastic and psychotic way.

"Yes Sands she is here to help fit you with those contacts you are oh so desperate to get your mitts on. Also I have an assignment for you, and before you start to bitch in moan you will not be required to leave Washington D.C" Geri said knowingly.

Sands raised an eye brow at this and asked "hmm, so you're saying my supposed assignment is here on my own home turf?" Geri nodded.

She continued "you are being assigned to protect and look out for president Swan's only daughter." She handed the file with all the case details in, to him.

She continued on "the dear old president Swan has of recent, been receiving threatening mail concerning his daughter Elizabeth Nyah Swan. Someone is stalking her, which will eventually lead to this nut and fruit cake asking for a ransom off her daddy dearest, if she is some how taken hostage."

Sands asked "why the fuck doesn't daddy dearest get those fuckmooks the FBI to protect his little princess?" Geri sighed she hated it when her charge was like this.

She replied "because he does no trust said fuckmooks any more then we do. It might have something to do with the fact he was a CIA agent before he ran for president and was elected. It was a good fifteen years before your time and ten before mine."

Sands snorted "so the good old president Swan was once a member of the team, he was one of us?" Geri smirked "yes, hard to believe isn't it, that one of our own kind retired from the service and went into politics."

Sands looked through the file and raised his eye brow at the president's daughter. Even he had to admit she was very beautiful. Fiery long red wavy hair, with big pale blue eyes framed by long curled lashes, and creamy unblemished skin, she was a vision of beauty.

Her file read as Elizabeth Nyah Swan. Born April 25th 1975, age 30, single, unemployed. Sands continued to read until he was half way though before putting the file down.

He said "so I'm expected to protect this little fiery haired princess and investigate who the fuckmook is that is sending the dear old president that shitty mail threatening his daughter?

Tell me why the fuck you choose me for this case? Why not one of the other, say more sensitive and idiotic pussy agents, one of those agents who aren't tempted to fuck out her brains?

Say like one of our very own homosexual agents. Because I'm telling you Geri, no hot blooded male in their right mind would not be tempted to not fuck her, in less he was say blind or as I said an Homosexual."

He grinned leeringly "are you sure you can trust me not to fuck her brains out?" Geri and Doctor Crane sighed irritably, that was such a fucking Sands thing to say.

Geri gritted out "lets get this straight shall we Sands? You will do you job and protect the presidents daughter, and you will do it whilst keeping your over active dick in your pants in the process. Don't you fucking even dare thinking of fucking the president's daughter; it's not fucking on Sands."

She continued "now here is the part that bothers me. I said you would not have to leave D.C. well that was not entirely true.

Now before you go off on one listen to me and listen good." Sands scowled and gestured for her to continue, he had a feeling he was not going to like this, not one fucking iota.

"The American president and the Mexican president based in Culiacan" she never got to finish her sentence as Sands practically had a fit.

"Not fucking way, not fucking can do Geri. Are you sure you're not the one psychiatrists claim to have a mental problem. I've hardly been back from that crap hole of a god forsaken country six months and your asking me to return to the place I unwilling left my eyes."

Geri pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in exasperation. "You will travel with the president and his daughter to Culiacan, where the president will meet with the Mexican president and then travel on together to Spain to meet with the Spanish royal family. Elizabeth is just attending for appearances."

Sands shook his head violently "NO! No you hear me; that is even worse again. I'm not gonna do it. I won't deal with the Spanish royals and the dam Mexican president."

Doctor Crane and Geri had noticed Sands looked dreadfully ill, neither had seen the unorthodox agent show so much raw emotion before. He seemed to have a problem with the Spanish royal family, but why?

Geri switched her computer to the internet and searched for information and pictures on the recent Spanish royal family. She switched through the pages and clicked on a link. It showed pictures of the royal Spanish family over the past thirty years.

What she found stunned her to no end. She noticed the crowned prince his highness Sheldon Jeffery Arenas-Quintez. Looked freighting like her charge would have in his late teens. Arenas, it was the Spanish meaning for Sands. And Quintez is the Spanish Royal family name.

Could her charge secretly be the crowned prince of Spain? He never did mention his family. He would either become all defensive or quickly side step the subject. She wondered.

She turned her computers flat screen monitor around to face Sands. She noticed as soon as he took one look at the screen he became bright red with rage, he was seething and glaring venom coated daggers at her.

Geri commented "this must be some seriously bazaar coincidence. Surely you couldn't have been holding out on the company, in regards to your true heritage could you? I find it very hard to believe that you being you could ever be genuine royalty."

Sands spat in perfect flawless Spanish (I can't speak or write Spanish so use your imagination) "fuck you, you don't know shit about me. Who is to say that prince is me, as you said it could be a seriously bazaar coincidence?"

Geri nodded and commented thoughtfully "so if I was to go into my filing system right now and take out the copy of your file, with a picture of you now and a picture of you when you were first recruited, then you won't look exactly like that very beautiful teen royal on that computer screen?

You were what twenty maybe twenty one when you were recruited. And that picture of the crowned prince is down as eighteen. Surely a person's features could not have changed so drastically in between a three year period in which that picture was taking and you were recruited by the CIA? Let see shall we?"

Sands, he was gripping the arms of the chair so tightly that his knuckles were stark white. He was breathing heavily with barely suppressed rage.

He watched from between anger narrowed eyes, eyes that had a deadly and dangerous glint to them. He was dangerously itching to take out his gun from its holster and fill her full of led.

Geri removed the two pictures out of Sands file once she had retaken her seat behind her desk. She spun around to face Sands.

She then took the two photos, one of how he currently looked with his dark hair just reaching the collar of his jacket.

And then the other was of twenty one year old Sands, taken when he had been recruited into the academy at Langley. (Think of the look Johnny had in 21 Jump Street)

She took both photos and placed them on the screen one on each side so the picture of the teen prince was in the middle. Sands snarled at the sight the three photos side by side made. It was so obvious, obvious that all were of the same person, in different stages in his life.

The one in the middle was of an eighteen year old prince. The one on the left was of a twenty year old prince, who trying to escape his royal duties at the age of eighteen by going off to collage in Washington D.C America, and then three years later being recruited by the CIA.

And the final picture on the right was of how said prince or rather the cold and deadly CIA agent looked at that moment at the age of thirty eight. The features the hair the eyes the skin the whole out look was identical. It was without a doubt the same person.

Geri gasped "my god, Sands I swear I was just pulling your chain, I never expected to honestly find this. You're really the crowned prince of Spain aren't you?"

Sands replied his tone of voice, enough to chill even Jack Frost. "Fine I guess my past and my shit finally caught up with me after spending the last eighteen years hiding it. Hiding very well until you gave me this fucking nightmare of an assignment.

Yes I am the crowned prince of Spain, I admit it. I came to America Washington D.C when I was eighteen. I did not want to become king, all that royal shit gets up my ass and not in a good way either.

I escaped and was granted permission from my mother and father to attend collage here in D.C., but only on one condition."

He sighed and continued "but only on one condition" he repeated before continuing. "My parents promise to leave me alone as long as I kept in touch with my younger sister Isabella Lillian Arenas-Quintez princess of Spain.

On the day that she sent me a letter telling me my mother could no longer continue to rule the country with my father the prince consort turned king, then I would have to give up whatever profession I decided on. And return to take over the throne and become king.

I have been dreading that day for almost twenty years. I know it will have to happen one day, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Geri and Doctor Crane were stunned. Geri turned the computer screen back around and looked for a picture under the name of Sands younger sister Isabella. She found it after a moment or two. She smiled slightly. The young princess was a spitting image of her big brother.

She turned the screen once more to face Sands. Sands looked at the screen and saw his baby sister for the first time in fifteen years. She had grown to be incredibly beautiful.

The two agents watched as Sands face softened and the hardness and coldness melted from his dark eyes. A small smile was playing across his lips, not a smirk or a leer but a genuine smile, no matter how small.

Geri cleared her throat and said "ok now back down the original reason I call you in here." She sighed and continued "tomorrow morning you will meet up with the president's daughter at the white house. Your assignment will then officially begin."

She then gestured to Doctor Crane, who nodded and turned to Sands "alright agents Sands if you would please remove your glasses and try to relax your eyes, try not to squint."

She then put on a pair of latex gloves, seeing as she was about to handle the contact lenses she was about to put into his eyes, eyes that could not afford to contract any kind of viruses for at least another year or so.

She picked up one of the lenses out of a clear liquid and told Sands to tilt his head back slightly and look up at the ceiling.

She then carefully and gently positioned the contact onto his eye and moved it around slightly until it was positioned correctly. She then took the other contact and repeated the same process with his right eye.

Once that was done she stood back and removed her gloves. He blinked rapidly as he adjusted to the lenses. After a few moments everything settled down and his vision was back to normal.

Doctor Crane commented "you need to keep those glasses. It is impossible for you to wear those contacts constantly. I highly recommend that at the end of each day or when they start to irritate the pupil that you remove them and replace them with your glasses, it can be very painful other wise."


	2. Meeting Elizabeth

CIA AGENT OR CROWNED PRINCE

Chapter two: Meeting Elizabeth

Sands sighed as he was lead by president Swan's security to meet the president and Elizabeth his new charge. When they entered the guard out side the door went to frisk him and Sands put up a hand in warning. "Hey back off, right now fuckmook. Do not under any circumstances touch me or my gun's, you won't like what you get in return, trust me."

He took out his ID badge and showed it to the guard. "This" he said "is proof that I have no such qualms with president Swan, that I feel no such fucking need to assonate him. I was assigned to protect his daughter. Now if you would be so kind as to get the fuck out of my way, then I'll get right down to it."

Unknowingly the president and Elizabeth could hear everything that was going on outside the door. Elizabeth placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. Even the president looked amused. They could both hear the thick sarcasm his tone was laced with. Something told the Swan's that the agent was not one to be mess around with or taken lightly.

They straightened their faces when the double doors opened to reveal a guard and Sands. The president turned to face his daughter when he quietly heard her gasp. He cringed when he saw the dreamy look that had taken over his daughters features, at the sight of the agent.

Sands had to hide his smirk; the woman was positively drooling at the sight of him. Sands grinned in smug male satisfaction. He knew he was hot. His angelic like looks were what helped him in his line if work. It made his opponents under estimate him, and when they had made that mistake Sands always pounced and went in for kill. Looking like he did disguised how truly deadly he was.

Swan had caught onto that fact as well. Having once been an agent him self he immediately caught onto the fact the agent most likely used his looks to disguise is true intent and capability. His looks were apart of his edge and appeal.

He stood and offered his hand "President Harry Swan, pleased to meet you agents Sands. Your superior has informed me of your talents. She tells me you are one of the best at what you do. It's been a good twenty five years since I last served for the agency, I would be interested to see if things still work like they did in my day as a member of the CIA."

Sands shook the offered hand and replied "indeed president, my superior informed me you were a member of the team fifteen years before my time. I have no idea of how things were in your day; I'm sure things have not changed that much if any."

Swan nodded and gestured to his daughter "agent Sands I would like to introduce you to my daughter Elizabeth Nyah." He then gestured to his daughter "Elizabeth this is agent Sands of the CIA, he has been hired to take care of you and watch your back."

Elizabeth huffed a sigh "oh father, I'm a grown women for Christ sake. I'm not a little girl that needs to be wrapped up in cotton wool and coddled. I can take care of my self. I honestly don't see the need for a body guard."

Sands spoke up "I assure you Miss Swan I am not body guard and I'd appreciate it if you remembered that. I'm a member of the central intelligence agency. My father was a body guard; I on the other hand am not my father." Elizabeth stared at him and he stared right back at her just as hard not backing down a single inch. She broke eye contact first and scowled to her self.

Swan cringed 'oh sweet Jesus' he thought painfully. His daughter was as stubborn as a mule. But it appeared agent Sands was even more so, and he could not see the agent backing down. His daughter would not be able to push this man in particular around. Swan could see, that Sands could and would out smart his daughter every time if provoked.

Elizabeth scowled and said stiffly "I shall be in my rooms if you need me father." She turned to Sands and replied sweetly "agent Sands" Sands smirked and raised an eye brow "Miss Swan." Elizabeth shot him a writhing look before turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her.

Sands finally let the grin he had been holding the whole time free. "Nice daughter you have your self there president Swan." Swan could hear the sarcasm his voice was laced with. He winced. Swan sighed and took a seat and gestured for Sands to do the same. He spoke apologetically "I'm terribly sorry agent Sands. My daughter is far to like her mother, as you can see she is as stubborn as a mule, her mother is the same. You must try and excuse her behaviour; she has always been head strong."

Sands replied "no need to apologise, I can perfectly handle your daughter President Swan. I've dealt with all kinds of criminal's; your daughter is a mere walk in the park compared to some of those nut jobs."

Swan nodded and replied "very well. Now there are a few things I must discuss with you. I'm sure your superior has already informed you of the trip planned to Mexico and Spain, this up and coming Monday, which is two days away."

Sands scowled "of course, and what a nasty surprise that was." Swan froze and replied "I'm sorry; I don't quite follow agents Sands." Sands sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and revealed "what I'm about to reveal must not leave this room. I must have your promise to not mention this anyone, not even your daughter. Do I have your honest word?"

Swan nodded and replied "you have my word on my honour as a former agent. Whatever is discussed in this room will not leave this room." Sands nodded and said "I feel that you need to know this. As much as I love throwing nasty little surprises into the works I can't see that working to my advantage this time around."

He had to suppress a growl of annoyance as he revealed "As I've been informed your self along with your daughter will be accompanying the Mexican president to Spain to meet with the Spanish royal family. Well, you need to know that I know of the Spanish royals very well, and had dealt with them for the first eighteen years of my life on a daily basis."

He continued "tell me president Swan what do you know of the crowned prince of said country?" Swan replied uncertainly "from what I've read and researched about the family in general was that the young prince disliked the life as a royal.

So he came right here to Washington D.C to study. It is said that he has not returned to his home country or to his duties since. I have no idea what he is doing to day." Sands nodded and replied "he became a member of the CIA." Swan gaped. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but no sound came forth. He was far to stunned at the realization of whose presents he was currently in.

He could not helped the grin that suddenly spread across his face as he asked "your him, aren't you? You're the crowned prince of Spain?" Sands replied "yes I am indeed. Now I'm sure you can see why finding out about your up and coming trip was a nasty surprise for my self.

I have not seen or spoken to my parents in fifteen nearly sixteen years. The only real contact I've had with my family is through my younger sister Isabella, in the form of letters and the monthly long distances phone calls."

He added "as much as it pains me to admit, I guess seeing my parents again won't be so bad. They were never the reason I had to get out of there in the first place. It was my duty and obligations as the crowned prince. I felt suffocated and like an amusement centre show piece, I hated it."

Swan nodded understandingly "yes Elizabeth often complains about feeling similar to what you described. And she does not even have any real duties, except as my daughter. You on the other hand were being groomed to rule over a whole European country. You were under stricter rules and had more obligations then Elizabeth ever will have to deal with or encounter."

He added "if you don't mind me asking, but will you ever consider becoming king? Your mother is not going to be able to run the country forever. What about your sister?" Sands sighed "I'm it. Last time I checked my sister informed me she was betrothed to another. He can't become king of Spain, because he already the heir to his own country and has obligations of his own.

So to answer your question it seems more then likely that I will one day find my self as the king of Spain weather I happen to like it or not." He added "and when that day does arrive, I will have to quit my job as an agent and take over the throne and the crown. It was apart of the agreement I came to with my parents before I left in the beginning.

I was granted permission to study and finally get a job over here in America. But on two conditions, one I had to remain in contact with my sister weather I decide to stay in contact with either of them or not. And the second condition was, that soon as my mother got to the point where she was unable to continue. I had to give up my job here and return to Spain and continue to carry out my supposed duties."

Swan nodded understandably, things were surely going to be very interesting during the up and coming; meeting. He wondered how his daughter would react to being protected by the crowned prince of Spain. She would without a doubt find out sooner or later, no doubt.


	3. Elizabeth and El learn the truth

CIA AGENT OR CROWNED PRINCE

Chapter three: Elizabeth and El learn the truth

After six hours of being on a private jet with Elizabeth Swan, Sands was just about ready to do who ever the fuckmook was that was out to get the presidents daughter a favour. He was sorely tempted do the assonating for whoever.

God she was such a spoilt brat it wasn't even funny. Swan noticed the irritated and venom coated glares the agent was sending his daughter's way, he swallowed nervously.

Elizabeth had been a serious pain in the ass the whole flight, and only shut up for the last three hours when she had fallen to sleep. Even he was closed to the end of his patients with his daughter.

She really was being unreasonable. Agents Sands was just trying to do his job, nothing more and nothing less. She was worse then ever, because she was unable to push this one around like she had the other idiots he had hired to look out for her.

This agent was as tuff as nails he was no idiot, if anything he was very quick and sharp and was not about cave any time soon, if even ever. But it didn't mean he was not pissed at her, Swan knew this.

Elizabeth moaned "this is ridiculous Father, why on earth did I have to come, I had plans this week." Sands couldn't help she was getting on his fucking nerves.

"And what may I ask did you have planned Miss Swan, to get a manicure or a pedicure? Or perhaps to work on your tan; or even better yet to wash your hair. Or maybe you were planning to spend daddy's money on the latest fashion accessories" Sands quipped sarcastically.

Swan winced; Elizabeth was fuming, whilst Sands smirked irritatingly at her. Swan pleaded "agent Sands please, I know you are not comfortable at all at the moment, but please try to at least ignore her."

Elizabeth turned and glared at her father who glared right back "and you Elizabeth Nyah Swan will exercise some respect to those that are just trying to do their jobs.

No matter how much you believe him to be beneath you, you'd be surprised that he has more right to consider you beneath him then you do him. And as for why you're here, deal with it. I brought you here for a little culture and change of scenery."

Elizabeth snorted in disgust "me beneath him? Surely you can't be serious father? He's just another idiot who welds a gun for a living."

Swan wanted to scream the plane down and tell her to stop. She had gone too far that he was sure of. The look that crossed the agents face was positively murderous.

It was enough to even chill the tough ex CIA agent turned president to the bone. This was a very dangerous man who appeared to be someone who killed without remorse; he was being to see that from the look in his eyes.

Sands turned to face Elizabeth and said in a chillingly calm voice proving just how enraged he truly was. Sheldon Sands never shouted when he was truly angry, he spoke in a calm and low whisper.

"Word of advice you are mere presidents spoilt rotten little princess and daughter. I am a CIA agent; that I will not deny, because it is exactly what I am. But it is not only what I am. Last time I checked I was born his royal highness Sheldon Jeffery Arenas-Quintez the crowned prince of Spain. You little girl with in the next day or so will be on my home turf from birth. If anyone is beneath some one, then it is you that is beneath me."

Sands nodded to the president and said "I will meet you outside the plane I need some air?" Swan nodded in understanding, knowing exactly what would happen if the agent did not go out side and blow off some access steam. He knew that Sands had not meant to reveal his true identity; it had slipped out in his anger.

He and a seriously rattled Elizabeth watched Sands pause half way towards the door and cursed. Before he took out a box from his jacket pocket and then reached up and seemed to be removing something from his eyes and placing them inside a box.

He then replaced that box in his pocket and pulled out a bigger and longer box from out of his other pocket. They were surprised to see him take a pair of glasses and place them on his face. It was now apparent that the agent had just removed a pair of contact lenses.

When Sands had exited the plane Swan turned to his clearly stunned daughter. "Now do you see you are not the only one who feels suffocated by their life style? Your obligations are to only me as my daughter. I'm the one who has the obligations of dealing with what goes on inside the white house and in Washington D.C."

He continued "agent sands on the other hand before you ask is most definitely who is says he is. It is his family that you will be meeting with in a day or so. He is not just a CIA agent. He from the time he was born up until the age of eighteen was being groomed to some day become king, to rule a whole European country. He felt suffocated by his royal duties and obligations, he had it harder then you do.

When he was eighteen he made a deal with his parents. He was allowed to come to our country to study; then afterwards go into any profession he saw fit. But as soon as his mother queen Belicia Alita Quintez-Arenas could no longer rule then he would have to quit what ever profession he had chosen and return to Spain and take over as king.

He does not want to be king, but has resigned himself to fact he has not choice weather he likes it or not. He will be king and I suspect he will have to marry and produce an heir." He added "please try and not be so hard on him. I have a feeling you two would get alone so well if you could be, well be less head strong like your mother. He is here to protect you not order you around."

He added "it just occurred to me that agent Sands, or should I say prince Sheldon will be the first king in over six generations. As for last six generations there has been only a queen."

Elizabeth shook her head in amazement "a CIA agent who is also a crowned prince and future king. Why do I get the impression that he will most likely be the only king to not need someone to guard him?"

Swan chuckled "no actually he will be the second king in the whole of Spain's royal history. It is said that his father, the current king, was a body guard sent to guard the queen when she was the crowned princess. They fell in love and she married him and made him the prince consort. Then later on he became king when she became queen after her mother become to old to rule."

They both rose from their seats and made their way off of the plane and noticed the Mexican president had already arrived and that he was standing with a Mexican man dressed in clothing with chains on them.

They noticed Sands was standing to one side and was smirking at the man who was standing beside the president, and was scowling something fierce at the smirking agent.

Sands, he was silently fuming as he walked off the plane. Could this day get any worse? And on top of that he had to put on his glasses which had been something he had not wanted to do. But he had no choice, his eyes were killing him and he couldn't afford to be distracted whilst protecting the spoilt little bitchy Elizabeth.

He had not wanted to reveal to her his true heritage until he had no choice in the matter, oh well what's done is done and perhaps now she might treat him with a bit more respect. Because she was getting on his fucking nerves, something just had to give before he deliberately forgot it was his job to protect her and not fill her full of lead.

He had spoken to soon, far too soon. His day could and just did get worse. For their standing less then twenty feet from the plane was the Mexican president. That was not was bothering Sands through. No what really ticked Sands of was the fact there was another man, a man in particular who was now scowling at him.

El Mariachi. There was no way in hell he was going to let El know exactly how irritating and unwanted his appearance was to Sands, he wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction of knowing he was pissing Sands off by just being there.

So instead he smirked and said cheerfully "ah El Mariachi. And what do I owe the pleasure of your presence here?" **(Insert major sarcasm on Sands part)** El scowled "I now guard the president. I could ask you the same question Sands. What are you doing here?" Sands never answered because Swan answered instead "he is doing his job which is to protect my daughter."

El looked incredulous he asked "your protecting the American presidents daughter?" Sands snorted "yeah is a matter of fact she's very interesting fancy swapping charges?" Sands turned when the woman in question cleared her throat and smirked "oh agent Sands you wound me, surely I can't be that bad, can I?"

Sands returned that smirked and replied "oh but Miss Swan I assure you can and you are that bad. But I've dealt with worse. Say the El Mariachi over there for example." El scowled at Sands and asked "besides protecting the presidents daughter what else brings you back here? After what I heard about what happen last time you were, should I say a little worse for wear and I figured you would not be so quick to return here."

Sands raised an eyebrow and asked sarcastically "oh and what might that be, what have you heard?" El returned the smirk and replied "that a blind gun fighter dressed all in black who had his eyes ripped out by the cartel. Took out four members of said cartel singled handed and blind, obviously it is a load of rubbish."

Sands smirked "drilled out actually. They didn't rip out my eyes, they drilled them out whilst I was still awake. And yes for your information I did take out four of the cartel single handed and very much eyeless thank you very much.

The only reason I'm standing here now seeing your god forsaken butt ugly mug is because of a procedure that implanted a set of donated eyes into my once empty hollow eye sockets."

He continued on the smirk gone from his face at look of horror on everyone's faces, El's included. "I then went through six months of intense therapy to allow me to adjust to my brand spanking you set of eyes.

But there was unfortunate snag. Optical surgery is not that quite far advanced yet. So without the aid of glasses" he tapped the side of his glasses "and contact lenses, then my vision would be blurred.

I will never have perfect vision ever again without the aid of glasses or contacts. So El do you still think it's a load of rubbish?" El didn't answer he didn't dare, knowing he was in the wrong. He hated Sands, but no where near enough to wish such a horrifying fate upon him.


	4. Tempting the wicked

CIA AGENT OR CROWNED PRINCE

Chapter four: tempting the wicked

Sands, he was on edge, seriously on edge. He supposed it was at least better then he'd expected. He had been envisioning him self going to meet with his family and have to deal with Elizabeth's barbed comments.

But for some reason she had been a hell of a lot more bearable over the last twenty four hours. He supposed it had something to do with what her father had said to her. That he was secretly grateful for. It seemed that when she was not being a spoilt little bitch she was very pleasurable to have around.

He found him self liking her and having things in common with her. Things that had not been a part of his personality since he was eighteen, not that he was about to admit that any time soon through. It was nine and the plane that was taking them to Spain to the meeting with his family was scheduled for eleven thirty.

If he was honest with him self he would silently admit he missed his sister, just hearing her voice over the phone, was nothing compared to seeing her in the flesh face to face, in all honestly he was looking forward to seeing his baby sister.

He turned when he heard a knock on the adjoining door of his bed room; that was connected to Elizabeth's own set of rooms, quicker access to get to her if need be, at the Mexican president's large house.

He called out "who is it?" He raised an eye brow when the person on the other side answered "it is Elizabeth, please may I enter?" Sands sighed and called out "by all means come right on in." He just about managed to cover up his reaction to seeing her when she entered.

There was no need what so ever for her to know and revel in the fact she had just gave him an instant hard on from the mere sight of her alone. Sands mentally cursed both him self and her. What the fuck was wrong with him. He had never found him self getting instantly hard from just merely seeing a woman in her night wear.

Although he supposed he could not be blamed, seeing as she was a serious sight for sore eyes. He secretly thought to him self that he hadn't seen a more beautiful sight in his life. He silent swore and reprimanded him self for having such ridiculous thoughts.

He was Sheldon Jeffery Sands; he was no romantic pussy who was instantly taken back by the sight of a pretty girl in her night wear. Alright scratch that; a seriously hot woman; in her very silky and clingy night wear.

Unknowingly to Sands Elizabeth had caught on to his reaction to her. She silently cackled in delight. Her current attire and allowing Sands to see her freely in her current attire was deliberate.

She had wanted him since she had met him; and Elizabeth Nyah Swan always got what she wanted, and she one hundred percent wanted Sheldon Jeffery Sands beneath the sheets and in between her open spread legs.

She felt her self getting wet at the thought of how he would feel inside of her, all hot smooth and hard, trusting in and out of her. She mentally screamed and bit down on her tongue stifling a whimper.

She had deliberately dressed in a long white silk spaghetti strapped night gown, with an oriental pattern embroidered in gold. She was also wearing a matching robe on top. The night gown clung to her curves and her ample and round supple breasts. Her hair was left to run wild in an array of fiery red bouncing curls. She was bare footed.

Pale blue eyes danced with mirth as she took in his expression and watched him swallow hard. His expression was trapped between lust and wanting and partly irritation. She slowly made her way over to him.

Even with his gold thin framed oval shaped glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. And dressed in a white terry cloth robe and bare footed and hair sticking up in all directions and smoking a cigarette. She decided he couldn't have looked sexier if he had tried.

She smirked and brushed up against him as she leaned over the desk he had been standing by. She pretended to read the news paper Sands had been reading before his thoughts had taken over. Whilst standing excruciatingly close, that he could smell her body wash and shampoo and a smell that was purely her.

Sands took a deep breath and disposed of his cigarette in the nearest ash tray before growling "fuck it!" He grabbed her and spun her around and hungrily covered her mouth with his own. She immediately kissed him back hard and enlaced her fingers through his hair.

He slipped into tongue inside as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off of the floor; she indistinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked forward a few steps before depositing her upon top of the desk.

She moaned as he suckled on her tongue and removed her robe at the same time. He let the robe fall to the floor as she opened the sash holding his robe closed. She pushed it off of his shoulders and let it drop to the floor to join her own as she pulled way from his mouth for air.

She leaned back slightly and bit her lower lip at the sight of him wearing absolutely nothing except for his black boxer briefs and his glasses. He was beautiful, all toned and tanned. She carefully removed his glasses and set them to one side. Sands grumbled "great now you look all blurred." She chuckled at his put out tone of voice.

She leaned back as he slowly began to slide the silk of her night gown up over her knees and continued over her thighs to her hips and up over her head. She moaned as he ducked his head down low and took the nipple of her left breast into his mouth and suckled down hard as he fondled her right breast, and trailed his free hand between her thighs, slowly making its way between her legs.

She whimpered when she felt his fingers teasingly graze against her soaking wet red curls. He released her breast with an audible suckling sound, making her moan. He slowly trailed kisses down her stomach playfully nipping her belly button on the way down, until he was on his knees between her open wide legs. He breathed in her scent, almost growling at the intoxicating scent that drove his senses into over drive.

He pried her legs even further apart and flicked his tongue out against her clit, she moaned and squirmed in his grip he had on her thighs. He growled lustfully and buried his face in her fiery curls, and suckled down hard on her clit.

Elizabeth threw her head back and arched her back as she opened her mouth wide in a silent scream, biting her lower lip. She rubbed and grinded against his face wantonly, Sands did not bother to hide or disguise the growl that broke free from him that time around.

He suckled and nibbled on her clit hungrily, caressing the insides of her thighs as she bucked her hips and laced her fingers tightly through his hair pulling him closer. He twisted and pinched her clit as he slowly inch by inch slipped his tongue in side of her as far as he could possibly go, before swirling it around and round and plunging in and out of her faster and faster. She raised her legs and rested her feet on top of his shoulders, rocking her hips back and forth.

With one last twist and suckle to her clit sent her over the edge, she muffled her scream, as she bit on her lower lip, her head thrown back her back arched as she bucked her hips riding out the last of her orgasm.

Sands moaned around her wetness lapping up the remains of her release. When he rose to his feet he licked his lips like the cat that got the canary, he winked at her and suckled the access remains of her release off of his fingers.

She growled at the sight, as she lowered her legs to hang over the desk. She pulled him close to her and hungrily covered his mouth with her own, plunging her tongue inside his hot moist mouth, moaning when she tasted her self on his tongue.

Sands broke the kiss panting heavily as he suckled on her jaw and kissed his way up her jaw to her ear and suckled the lobe into his mouth as he nibbled. She whimpered as he swirled tongue inside of her ear.

Sands was painfully hard and hissed when her knee accidentally brushed against his still covered hard on. She grinned and slowly begun to pulled the black cotton boxers down over his hips and down his thighs, before allowing them to drop to the floor to pool at his bare feet.

Sands stepped out of his boxers and kicked them to one side, sighing in the relive of finally being free and no longer painfully restricted. Elizabeth took in his naked formed and grinned nodding approvingly as she bit on her lower lip in anticipation. He was hard long, thick and smooth and just as beautiful as the rest of the package.

Sands took hold of her hips, and brought her closer to the edge of the desk and took his shaft and positioned him self at her soaking wet curls. He slid the head of his length inside of her, before pushing forwards and burying him self all the way inside of her hot wet tightness.

She moaned and threw her head back arching her back as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Sands practically growled at the sensation of her wet tightness encasing and dripping his long and painfully hard shaft.

They were yet to realise that they had been so caught up in each other and the moment; that they had forgotten to use any form of contraception. They honestly had no idea how that brief act of carelessness in the heat of the moment would change their lives.

Sands begun to slowly thrust in and out of her at a slow pace; just enjoying the feeling of sliding in and out of her almost scolding wetness. He gritted his teeth as she panted "faster, oh god faster please" he complied and thrust forwards harder making her cry out in delight, as he slid in and out of her faster and faster.

He slowed down after a moment or two not wanting to come just yet he wanted it to last for some reason, even unknown to him self. He had no idea weather he would ever get the opportunity to be surrounded by her as intimately again; he intended to make the most of it.

Sands lifted her up off of the desk; she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then carried her to the bed, whilst still buried deeply inside of her. He slowly lowered him self to the bed so she was sitting in his lap. He leaned back taking her with him, resting upon the pillows with her straddling his lap.

She slowly began to start a steady rhythm, lowering her self up and down on his shaft, as he bent his knees slightly and gripped her hips guiding her, as he bucked up his hips going deeper inside of her.

Soon she was slamming her self up and down on him; she would thrust downwards whilst he thrust upwards. They continued in this perfect rhythm for many minutes, before Sands sat up and rolled over still buried deep inside of her. She now found her self on her back with her hips raised slightly off of the bed and her legs on top of his shoulders, as he pounded into her, leaning forward to kiss her hard.

Sands, he was hard pressed to think straight, but he did know for sure that Elizabeth was making him feel things no woman had ever made him feel before. He couldn't explain it, but he knew deep down he liked it. He liked it a lot.

Elizabeth was in heaven, no man had ever made her feel this wonderful. She felt a pang as she realised Sands was probably one of those people who hated anything to do with committed relationships. She decided to make the most of her time with him as best as she could. She intended to enjoy it whilst she still could.

Sands suckled on her neck as he continued to pound in and out of her. The only sound in the whole room was the sound of heavy breathing and panting, the sound of lips meeting and parting hungrily.

Moan, groaning and grunting; the sound of naked sweat slicked flesh against naked sweat slicked flesh slapping against each other, the rustling of the sheets beneath them, from their movements.

Sands continued to thrust in and out of her. He could feel his balls tighten, knowing he was almost there. And the tightening of her inner walls around his shaft told him she was also just as close to losing it as well.

He pinched her clit between his thumb and fore finger whilst thrusting into her harder and faster, suckling on her pulse point. With one last pinched and a twist of her clit sent her over the edge, she screamed her release; he muffled the sound with his tongue, moaning loudly inside of her mouth as she squeezed him, sending him over the edge right along with her.

He continued to thrust in and out of her, holding her backside to hold her to him as he continued to empty him self deeply inside of her. And finally after a few more moments he was spent and slumped against her as he lowered her back onto the bed. She lowered her legs and entangled them with his own, cradling him between her open legs.

Elizabeth sighed happily when she felt him gently suckling on the side of her breast. She laced her fingers through his hair and lovingly stroked the soft locks. She moaned when he took as much of her breast as he could manage into his mouth and suckled contently. She wasn't the only one who was currently content, Sands was right there with her.

He released her breast with one last affectionate nip. He grinned as he felt him self harden inside of her. "Round two" he quipped. She wriggled against him as he gently began to rock against her teasingly. They gently and lazily brushed their lips against each others, before he gently suckled on her upper lip then slanted his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss.

Something in the air had shifted, something between them had changed, they had no idea what, but they could sense it. They continued to gently rock against each other for a while until they could no longer stand the pleasurable torture. Sands began to thrust in and out of her, it wasn't long before they were coming again and coming hard.

He rolled over onto his back on the other side of the bed. And commented lightly "that was deliberate, that silky and clingy number you were just wearing was on purpose, you knew I would react to seeing you in that. Then you pounced." He turned to see Elizabeth was looking both smug and sly at the same time.

She commented slyly "I bet you sure as hell never had the sweet innocent Presidents daughter pegged down for that most none sweet innocent of behaviour did you? I ain't as naïve as you think, I've had my fare share of bed partners, what daddy doesn't know can't hurt daddy, now can it?"

She added "I'm not spoilt I'm head strong there is a difference thank you very much. So tell me are you looking forward to the family reunion?" Sands snorted and asked sarcastically "what the hell do you think?" Elizabeth snorted "I guess not."

Sands reached over to the bed side table and took hold of his cigarette pack. He offered the pack to Elizabeth who waved him off "no can do, I quit almost two years ago, daddy dearest claims its not very becoming for a woman to smoke cigars."

Sands Snorted and shook his head, at the thought of Elizabeth smoking a cigar, most women hated cigars. Her revealing she used to smoke them surprised him and amused him at the same time.

She added "I suppose there is an upside to not smoking anymore. My fingers are no longer stained yellow with nicotine and tobacco. And my breath and my clothes don't reek like a chimney."

Sands teasingly blew smoke into her face and grinned. Elizabeth returned the grin and rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. Fifteen minutes after Elizabeth bestowed a very good blow job upon Sands, much to his delight, she left for her own room to shower and dress, collecting her night gown and robe on the way.


End file.
